


《Paradisex》

by Somteen



Category: Somtenn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somteen/pseuds/Somteen





	《Paradisex》

所谓神明，是一种概念。而概念则是依托于人的认知而存在的。

人类是自何时起开始认知到神明这一概念的呢？

因天灾的敬畏？因未知的探索？因统治的需求？抑或因前人的传说？

——大抵是从起初产生了自我这一概念起，对神明的认知也就应运而生了。正因为认知到了自我，所以人类才拥有去质疑与理解其他事物的能力。

“正因为我看见了您，所以我才能触碰您。”梅迦利斯吻在了祂鬓角的发丝上，好像吻在易碎的蝴蝶标本上。

“我对您的认知仅此而已。”

即使是处于被造物的立场，他也从未畏惧过高高在上的神明，他缺乏身为天使因有的虔诚，甚至意图对他的造物主图谋不轨。

至于犯罪的工具？天使乃纯粹的灵体，神明是如此创造的，但当其念想背德之事时，那样的身体便产生了异变。梅迦利斯从一开始就不是那样纯洁无暇的造物，因为他知道得太多了，多到足矣成为他向神提出交易的筹码。

神同意了这个交易。

毕竟这项交易的内容，于情于理对祂都没有损失，至多牺牲一下色相。

祂不应该给梅迦利斯那么多的智慧，令这名炽天使慧黠得像条蛇。

圣殿里常年清净无人打扰，梅迦利斯非常满意。更何况在这般圣洁的场所，四处都充盈着神的气息，倘若将他心心念念的神明压在御座上吃抹干净，那便再好不过了。

事实上，他也是这么做的。

全天底下可找不出第二个如此大逆不道的家伙了，梅迦利斯心想。

天使本该跪在大殿下叩听神谕，而他现在有更想做的事情。他覆手握住神的手腕，和他肖想过无数次一样纤细，他又用膝盖顶开对方长袍的下摆，悠然自得地蹭到祂的大腿中间。

神明必定是知道他在做什么的，但祂只是静静投以注视的目光，不曾有丝毫抗拒或迎合的举动。

梅迦利斯先是把以往不敢做的事情都做了个遍，他如同一个得到了心爱玩具的孩子般到处摸来摸去，一边还在感叹神身上的布料真少，明明看起来那么保守，实际上重点部位根本一点防备都没有。

他的手指从神的小腹滑过，那里暖暖的。原来神也有体温，这新奇的感觉让他在那处多磨蹭了一会儿。

“嗯……”神微蹙起细眉，好似从鼻间哼出了细微的一声。

“怎么了？”梅迦利斯以为是墨迹太久的缘故，遂心虚地停下手上的动作。

神明也实在是懒得搭理他，蹙起的眉头立刻平缓下来，祂只说了一个字，“痒。”

梅迦利斯还没反应过来，愣了愣才失笑，“原来您也怕痒。”语罢，他才后知后觉地明白了什么。

难道说——

他屈起身子，俯身吻在了神的小腹上。很好，他感觉到对方原本一点回应也没有的身体紧绷了一瞬。

如同发现新大陆一般，他又伸出舌头舔在那片温暖光滑的肌肤上，留下艷丽泛光的水迹。这一次，他可以明显感觉到对方身上的震颤。

“果然如此。”

梅迦利斯满意地在上面吮出一个吻痕，即使他知道那玩意儿不会在神身上残留太久。

开胃小菜结束，他需要更加进一步才能够填满心中的欲望，以及，下半身的欲望。

那突兀的肉柱早已在衣物下顶起了帐篷，梅迦利斯掀开神身上最后遮掩的一点布料，目光极尽热切地将对方光洁优美的躯体烙入脑海。

神半侧身靠在御座上，三千银丝如月光凝成的糖霜般垂落淌下，脖颈与脊柱形成了一个微微弯起的弧度，双手宁静地垂在身侧。梅迦利斯倾身抬起造物主的一只大腿，将那圣洁的隐秘之地完全敞开在眼前。

神大抵是不会感觉到疼痛的罢，那么快感呢？梅迦利斯不知道，他只想尽兴饱尝这快乐而盛大的美餐。

但在享用前，他将神的下颌抬起，献上了不带丁点儿虔诚色彩的恋慕的一吻。神的嘴唇柔软虚幻得宛如云霞，祂是喜欢这样温柔的亲吻的，因而唇角勾起了浅笑的弧度。

“您会允许的，对么？”

“是的。”

这是交易的一环。

神明似乎真的感受不到任何疼痛，直至梅迦利斯将那根硬硕的性器彻底埋入对方体内，祂的神情从始至终都笼罩着浅淡的柔和，抑或称作冷清更为恰当。

“啊。”梅迦利斯将头靠在对方肩上，为什么神和他差别这么大呢？压根就是不同维度的生命，他现在可是爽到头皮发麻，忍不住失态地闷哼出了声。

他抓住对方的脚踝将抬起的腿屈折弯起，膝盖抵在胸前，神的长发因此散乱开来，在身下汇成了一潭水银冷泉。这样的姿势也令他的性具更好地没入神明的体内。

只是这样还完全缓解不了满溢而出的渴望，他将柱体抽出半根，又极快地顶入，虽然已经在极力克制自己的力道，但对方的腰肢还是被他撞得晃动了一下。

梅迦利斯有些心虚地抬眼去看神明的眼睛，竟然发现祂不知何时阖上了双眸，耳尖还有些许泛红。

“您也不是完全感觉不到嘛。”梅迦利斯轻笑，对准嘴唇了去吻神，吻了一遍又一遍。

下半身的动作自然也没有中止，倒不如说神的变相鼓舞使他在交合这件事上彻底放开了手脚，时慢时快地用身下的肉刃破开温暖的甬道，感受被那乌托邦之门吞吐的滋味。

圣殿内片刻便回绕着不言而喻的暧昧水声，视觉、触觉与听觉的满足感逐渐填补了那份叫嚣的欲望，梅迦利斯的每一寸神经都如同被一股漏电的热流所冲刷，那根情丝一点点绷紧到了极限。

他靠在神的怀里，像被温柔的双手包裹起来，高潮，暖流涌入了甬道。

“哈……”

梅迦利斯用脸颊蹭了蹭神明的颈肩，却仍未餍足地埋在对方体内不愿出来，堵住了应当流出来的液体。

神微不可查地呼出一口气，轻拥住身前的天使，祂不曾言语，只是在耐心地等待对方的动作。

梅迦利斯再次寻着祂的嘴唇吻去，却堪堪停在了半路，“主，您主动亲一下我，行么？”

让神主动吻他这件事没被算在交易内，但他却仍不死心且得寸进尺地提出要求。

神明一如往常地浅笑，宛如五月和煦的阳光。祂续上了这个止在半途的一吻，哪怕只是蜻蜓点水般的触碰。

因为神的博爱，所以此刻才会显得如此通情达理。祂对万物施以毫不吝啬的爱，这到底是该被称为博爱，还是薄情呢？梅迦利斯没法去判断，正如他无法判断这一吻中的意义。是怜悯，还是只为了满足他的要求而做的小小让步呢？

梅迦利斯也不知道自己到底是从何时起开始的，嫉妒一切能得到神的爱的存在——正因如此，他才与神做了这个交易。

“我爱您。”梅迦利斯拥紧神，他在祂耳畔低语，“全世界再没有人像我一样深爱着您了，天国地狱和人间的爱加起来都没有我爱您那么多。”

“这是我唯一有资格断言的事情，主。”

无论如何，在这件事上，他是唯一的，纵使付出的代价沉重如斯，哪怕他会在不久的将来死去。唯有如此，才能将他的妒火冷却片刻。


End file.
